Levi x Titan Reader Ch 1
by Akira602
Summary: This is my first Levi/ Attack on Titan x reader so please bear with me if you don't like it oh well if you have ideas or comments of what I could add to make it better please tell me.


** "****I don't understand your hesitance to enter the regiment." The tall man next to you uttered making sure to keep his voice low enough for only you to hear.**

**"****Do not lie to me, you have always known my reasons," You spat with a disdainful hiss it had been four years since you had last taken up a blade against the monsters beyond the wall. This man had no right to seek you out after such a long time and request such a thing from you.**

**"****I never said I didn't know your reasons for not entering, all I said was that I don't understand them." you growled at his words the man had learned a little bit too much about you while your time as a fighter. "If you had problems with people dying in the line of battle then why did you ever pick up a sword?" He asked making you shoot a venomous glare towards him; surprisingly his neat hair still shone under the shadows of the dark clouds.**

**"****I have no qualms about people dying, it is the decision that led to their death which irks me…" It was his turn to shoot a look at you, he knew exactly what choice you were talking about.**

**"****They would have wan-" in one swift movement you whirled on your heel and pulled down your hood (e/c) eyes blazing you snarled at the tall man, the sudden change in mood catching him off guard.**

**"****Don't you bring them into this discussion Commander you knew not whom they were or what they were capable of never did you see their death occur. DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY WHAT THEY WOULD WANT FROM ME!" Your voice had escalated from a snarl to a growl until you were practically roaring at him and as a consequence you had attracted unwanted attention.**

**"****Commander Erwin?" your fist clenched at the sound the familiar voice ripping your glare from the blond man you calmed you eyes at looked to your right not surprised to see that the owner of the voice belonged to Zoë Hange but what did make you guard your tongue was who was with her.**

**The tall woman was accompanied by none other than Mike Zacharius, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Jeager, and none other but Levi Ackerman. You had only met Zoë and Mike while the others you had only seen from a safe distance within Commander Erwins or Commander Pixis office. **

**"****I can't believe it!" Zoë shoved her companions and rushed towards you enveloping you in her strong arms allowing your lungs to fill with her familiar scent of Juniper flowers. Four months had passed since you had last seen one another, "Look at you you've grown so much, what are you doing here?!" she screamed as you gently patted her back letting your friend know you couldn't breath.**

**giving you one last hard squeeze she let you go, "Well for starters I have not grown and secondly I'm hunting elephants." you smiled looking past her.**

**"****Afternoon Zacharius how have you been?" you asked only to be ignored, "Still angry; hello Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Captain Levi a pleasure to finally meet humanities strongest." you smiled sweetly as the three friends looked at you in surprise.**

**"****What were you arguing about?" Levi asks not bothering to acknowledge the fact that you knew him but he not you.**

**"****I was asking (l/n) if she would consider joining the Scouting regiment," Erwin deadpanned as you silently cussed at the man with words that would make a priest cry, a sailor blush, and Saiten fist pump in pride.**

**"****Are you serious?" Mike gapped.**

**"****Like it or not we need more skilled soldiers in the regiment," Erwin groaned realising his mistake in confessing the truth. "I think its best we discuss this in a more private setting," Everyone nodded.**

**_Might as well just hang myself,_****you snapped mentally following the small group and the small shrimp Levi whom was shooting daggers at you.**

**~Le Timeskip~**

**"****There is no way she can protect him!" The raven haired woman bellowed hackles raised while you sat in amusement one legs draped over the other fingers intertwined and resting lightly over your belly that sadly was starting to feel empty.**

**"****P-please Mikasa calm down," the blonde man if he could be considered that said trying to calm down his friend but only succeeded into making her more flustered.**

**"****Clam down! Calm down! you expect me to calm down when he's planning on putting Eren's Life in the hands of a complete stranger?!" Mikasa yelled scaring her friend.**

**"****Come on Mikasa, we haven't even given her a chance," Eren smiled shakingly.**

**"****Eren, weren't you listening she'd never dedicated herself to the military! She has no experience in this!" something in her words and the way the small group reacted to one another pulled at you making you speak up for the first time since entering the meeting room.**

**"****Don't mix your facts, dedication and experience have always been two very different things." you sighed, "It's true that I've never dedicated my life to the military of this...fortress but it does not mean that I've never wielded a blade before. Matter of fact I think I've had more experience with a blade than any in this room." You snapped. "I do not make promises that i can't keep, but There is one thing i can promise you Mikasa," the woman looked at you evenly as you stood and took your cloak from Mike.**

**"****I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep him as safe as I can." Commander Erwin looked at you in surprise as Zoë gasped. With that you walked away from the group the sound of your words, ****_That damn man had gotten his way again,_****you smiled with the thought how wouldn't he he was your mother's friend.**


End file.
